I Want To know
by VampiresAreMyForever
Summary: Elena wants to know who her real parents are. Stefan tells her, she then goes to question her stepfather, Alaric. He thinks Stefan killed Isobel. Elena believes him and this drives her closer to Damon, what happens when she finds out Damon was the killer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I want to know.

Stefan Salvatore.

I arrived at the grill, I sat down at a barstool and asked for a drink, I sat there pondering this and that before I caught something in my perhipal vision. Ric, or as I should say, my history teacher Alaric Saltzman. He was more then just my history teacher he knew what I was, and he'd helped me throw Katherine inside the tomb. "Stefan, funny seeing you here."

I laughed and gulped the last of my whiskey, "Actually Ric , there was something I had to tell you," He looked at me, unsurprised. Nothing phased him. I took a deep breath and looked at him,

"Elena wants to know who her real parents are...and...I frankly want to tell her." He looked at me and sighed.

"So...Tell her. It doesn't bother me, although, I don't know about...Nevermind. If Elena wants to know, tell her."

I flashed him a small smile and jumped up from my barstool and ran to my car, I started the engine and drove to The boardinghouse when I saw her car. If Damon had told her...

I heard his thoughts in my own head. "_relax baby bro, I didn't tell her anything. It's you, you have to tell her." _

I sent back a small thanks and raced inside, meeting Elena before I could reach the livingroom.

Elena Gilbert.

Stefan wouldn't tell me so, I went to the only person who would. Damon. I pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house, noting that only two lights were on, strange. That could only mean one thing. Damon was home alone. Good, I thought to myself as I walked straight in not bothering to knock, I was caught by Damon who had been drinking. "Katherine?" He asked with a chuckle. I laughed and was about to come back with a witty remark such as "go to hell." When I remembered what I was really here for.

"Damon, I want to know. Who are my parents?" He spit out his drink soaking the carpet. "sorry, not excatly what I was excepting..." I gulped. "I'm sorry, I'll leave... I just really wanted to know...Stefan won't tell me..."

I looked down and got up to leave. Not before passing Stefan in the hall, "Elena, I'll tell you, you don't have to ask Damon."

I looked up at Stefan, his features told me he was sincere. "I'm ready..." I whispered.

I walked closer and looked into his eyes. He grabbed my hand and took me to his room, we sat on the bed and he looked into my eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to know?" I nodded. I was at a loss for words.

"okay, Isobel's your birth mother...John..." He trailed off I gasped. "No."

He nodded, "John is your biological father..." I gasped almost in tears, He wiped them quickly, "There's more, Ric...Is..." He stuttered, I'd Never seen him at such a loss for words...

"Ric is your stepfather."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena Gilbert.

I couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening... I did the only thing I could do, I fled.

I ran down the stairs, almost falling halfway, when someone's stone hard embrace caught me. I couldn't help it. I started sobbing. "Elena, shh. Don't cry."

It was Damon. I looked up into his ice-blue eyes. My vision was blurred and I couldn't see my but his face, I hugged him as he comforted me and let the tears stain his shirt.

When the tears couldn't come anymore and I'd calmed down I looked up at him. "I'm sorry...I-"

He looked down at me, "Elena, I understand. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I just knew Stefan wanted to and..." He trailed off as if looking at me for the first time ever. I pulled away and went to get up, he stopped me. "Elena. You're in shock. I'll drive you." I brought myself to do the only thing I could do. I nodded.

We pulled into my driveway and I looked up from where I'd been staring at my feet. I looked up, "Thank you," I kissed his cheek and left. He sat there in shock I'm sure. I couldn't believe I just did that! I ran as fast as I could, only to trip up the stairs. . He caught me. "Sorry...I just didn't wanna see you fall." I looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks, " I blushed and didn't realize I was leaning in to kiss him when Jenna opened the door, "Elena..?" I then realized I was crying again. "Oh Elena! Did Stefan..?" I shook my head.

"oh," She just stood there. I found the courage to speak and opened my mouth. "Well... Thanks Damon... Tell Stefan I'll call him later..." He nodded and let me go.

I walked inside and Jenna shut the door. "What the hell was that about?" She asked confused.

"Oh I just found out the worst news of my life, and Damon was kind enough to drive me home."

"What are you talking about Elena?" She asked looking confused. "When were you going to tell me Jenna? Or was it you that told Stefan to tell me? Because you wanted me to be mad at him?"

She still looked confused. "Elena? What did he tell you?" "Does the word adopted ring any bells?"

She gasped. "I didn't... They told me..." "It doesn't matter, you weren't the only one who knew, isn't that right Ric? Or should I say Daddy?" Jenna looked behind her only to find that Ric was standing right there. Elena turned to see him standing there shocked.

"Stefan told you." He stated with a sigh. "Yes. Because nobody here would." I sighed and looked up at him. "You knew! Before I even walked in your class, here I thought you were so-" I stopped realizing Jenna didn't know about vampires.

"Jenna? Could you give us some alone time?" I asked and turned to face her.

"I think I'll go check on dinner." She scurried to the kitchen. I looked back at Ric, I must've looked a mess because he didn't say anything.

"Elena, before you say anything else. I knew what you'd been through, and I didn't want to make this any harder then it had to be. I couldn't tell you myself, and Stefan wanted to tell you. We can pretend this didn't happen..."

He kept speaking but I blocked out whatever he was saying.

"You want me to act normal? You want me to go with my life. Walk into class and act normal, pretend I'm actually learning something when really I'm thinking about how we're going to track down my real Mother? I don't think so."

He sighed. "Elena, I know you can't do that..." He looked at me with apoligies in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Theres another thing you should know..."

I looked at him and gulped. "I'm not your real father, you don't have to pretend anything... And your Mother..." He sighed. "Your mother is...Dead."

I gasped and felt hot tears running down my cheeks. "No..." I whispered. He nodded, which was the precise moment there was a knock on the door, I already knew who it was without turning around. "Stefan... " I whispered.

He looked from me to Ric and back, "Elen-" I silenced him with a look even Damon didn't say anything to. " No Stefan, you're not covering up for him. He should've told me himself."

He sighed. We stood there for a few moments in silence, before I spoke up. "Okay, Ric. If I can call you that, I want to know the whole story. The truth."

"This could take a while, " He said trying to get himself out of it. " I don't care. I want to know. " I stated flatly. Ric looked at Stefan. "Elena, She's dead...And her killer is standing in this room..."

I gasped and turned to stefan, "you killed her?" My voice being raised a little too loud for Jeremy to hear.

He came down the stairs confused, looking from me to Stefan to Ric, "Mr. Saltzman? What are you doing here..?" He looking back to Ric.

"I was just discussing with your sister how good her paper was." He lied smoothly.

Jeremy shrugged and went back upstairs, leaving us standing in the hallway.

I turned back to Stefan. "We'll talk later." With that he nodded and left.

Damon Salvatore.

Something was terribly wrong with Elena, first she kissed me on the cheek and then she almost full out kissed me?

Whoa. too much. I swear, There is something wrong with her... A slamming door interupted my thoughts, oh joy.

The Bunny murderer was home. I casually walked down the stairs, "Well, look who decided to come back." He didn't laugh.

"lighten up baby bro." He turned and threw me against the wall, My glass threw out of my hands and smashed on the carpet.

Twice in one day, I cursed under my breath. "Lighten up?" He roared. "I may be the reason Elena will never meet her mother! And you want me to lighten up?"

"whoa whoa whoa, slow your roll." He didn't calm down, "Now Stefan. Tell me what happened."

He sighed and released me pacing the floors. Even with Vampire hearing all I could catch was "Elena, Me. I killed her! Isobel. I don't know..."

I figured while listening to him ramble and ramble I could take another drink. I took a swig of my drink and spit it out again. "I swear, I should learn when not to take a drink! Now, who did you kill?"

He looked at me seriously. "Isobel..." I looked away and then looked back to make sure he was entirely serious. "No... You'd never..."

He chuckled lightly. "Thats what I want to know." And with that he jumped out the window, while I poured myself a drink and hoped this time I could actually drink it.

(heeeeeey , not excatly where this was supposed to go, but I wanted to make it longer, Please Rate & Review ! or don't it doesn't matter (; ~ Nik.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just because I love you guys so much I decided to start this at school xD sneeky I am (; **

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything, all rights to L.J. Smith and the producers of the show... I also sadly do not own Damon, **

**I do however own a book with his face on it :D**

**~ Happy Reading, -Nik.**

Elena Gilbert.

I couldn't believe it, Stefan killed Isobel...

But, he couldn't it wasn't possible. I didn't realize it but I was pacing, Jeremy walked in and looked at me.

"What's wrong with you? Stefan leave and not tell you where he went?" He asked sarcasticly. I looked at him, "You don't even know the half of it."

He looked at me and shrugged, continuing to rumage through the fridge.

I didn't believe he would do this, he'd told me who he was...I didn't know what to do, I was pacing and practically pulling my hair out.

I needed to talk to someone, I couldn't bear it, I blanked out for a second. Then I did something I never ever thought I would do in my entire life.

I punched in the number and waited, I couldn't believe who I was calling, Damon. It kept ringing, why wasn't he picking up...?

I was about to hang up when he finally answered. "Hello..?" I could tell he was surprised by the sound of his voice, "Hi." I paused for... Dramatic effect, per se.

"It's Elena...Elena Gilbert." "I know who you are." Came his cold response.

I sighed and continued. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I sighed. "I need to talk to you..."

"Name the time and place." He annouced clearly not very into this conversation. "Uhm..." I stuttered.

"come over tonight, around seven, I'll be here." With that he hung up.

I sighed and went back into the kitchen, Jenna and Ric had just arrived home so that was my cue to exit. I almost made it up the stairs before Ric caught me.

"Elena? Can we talk please...?" He asked. sincerity in his voice. I sighed and turned around,

"What? Am I failing this semester? Or is that confidental?"

"Elena, this doesn't have to be a problem, it can work..." I sighed and turned, going down two steps in the process. I wasn't going any closer.

"Okay, tell me. Why I should let this slide...Enlighten me. Because there are things I'm clearly not seeing. My boyfriend killed my birth mother. You're my history

teacher and my step-father and you expect me to believe that my biological father is going to come back and give a damn about me?" I said raising my voice

two ocaves or higher.

I didn't realize it, but I was crying. Full out. tears were streaming down my face and my mascara was running...

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up the stairs and into my room closing the door on my way in, I looked into the mirror and sighed.

I stayed there for hours, when I realized it was six thirty, I was meeting Damon in half an hour, I fixed my makeup and went downstairs to tell Jenna where I'd be.

I walked into the kitchen, Jenna was putting away groceries and turned smiling at me. "hey you," "hi, uhm... Do you mind if I go over to Stefan's for a while..?"

She looked back at me, "Elena I really don't..." She looked at me with understanding in her eyes. "No, I don't mind... Just don't stay out too late.."

I smiled briefly and left.

I drove all the way to The Salvatore Boarding house, I was nervous. Really nervous, I chuckled to myself, I'd been here a million times...

The little voice in my head told me, "not like this you haven't been." I sighed and stepped out of my car, hearing the furmilure crunch of gravel as I walked up to the door.

I didn't bother to knock, I just walked right in.

"Damon?" I asked hoping he wouldn't try to sneak up on me. "in here." I heard him call from the parlor.

I stepped around the corner and into the room, I'd never been in this part of the house. 

"hi," I looked around and then looked at him he was sitting on the couch in his normal position drink in hand, I scoffed at the pure insanity of it all.

He turned around and looked at me, "Hi,"

This was going to be awkward, I walked in and sat beside him. "Elena, you and I both know you didn't just come here to socailize with me. What did Stefan do?"

I looked at my feet, I couldn't explain this to him..I quickly realized, he already knew. "Ric told me... About Isobel...Stefan..."

He quickly looked at me, "Elena, this is why you wanted to talk...?" He moved closer and put his arm around me. He looked me in the eyes, "Elena, I'm so sorry,"

My vision was blurred and I looked up at him with teary eyes. "Damon..?"

He looked down, "Elena, I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you... " I isghed as he wiped the tears from my eyes. "Elena, shh, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine."

He pulled me into a hug and I sat and sobbed.

**I was gonna end here, but I'm not that mean :P**

I woke in my bedroom, all I remembered was going to Stefan's house. I remembered talking to Damon, that was it.

There was a note on my dresser. I jumped and grabbed it. To my surprise it was from Damon.

**Call if you wanna talk. **

**~ D. **

I looked at my clock, it was 7:30am, I could call Stefan…. I supposed.

Before stopping to make sense of what I was doing, I called Stefan.

He didn't answer, I just sighed and left a message, "Hey Stefan. It's Elena, Can we talk? I guess I'll see you at school… I love you."

I sighed and threw my phone on my bed and went to get dressed. It was going to be a long day.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs, Jeremy was already gone and Jenna was sitting there drinking coffee. I kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door, I wasn't in the mood gor small talk.

Stefan Salvatore.

I had to hunt before school, I quickly hunted before driving to school, I realized I'd have to face Elena, this was going to be a long day.

I saw her in the parking lot she was waiting for me naturally. I smiled when I saw her, my angel.

She walked over to me biting her lip. "Elena…" I stared.

"Stefan, I don't think this is going to work, it's like….Katherine, and I am not her."

Her tone changed when she said "Katherine."

I looked into her eyes, I could tell she was actually serious…

"What are you saying…?"

**Hmm, remember her little run in with Damon…? *evil grin* hehehe (:**

**Hope you enjoy (: reviews make me write by the way (:**


End file.
